


Don't You Think Death Can Be Beautiful?

by Pantherheart



Series: Through the Eyes of a Poet: Poems by Pantherheart [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Holocaust, Poetry, sensitive subject matter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8447899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantherheart/pseuds/Pantherheart
Summary: We had to write a poem about the Holocaust in my English class. This is mine. NOTE: Rating is for the sensitive subject matter and overall depressing mood of the poem. DO NOT READ THIS IF IT BOTHERS YOU OR MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE! Also, I do not mean to offend anyone! And if I have, I am very sorry! Tell me and I'll take this poem off the site, if you'd like me to!





	

My world is gone.

Everything I once knew-

Vanished in the blink of an eye.

The best way to break someone

Is to rob them of their reality.

And the Nazis, they've done that well.

I no longer know

If these happy moments I see in my brain

Are memories...

Or just dreams of people

Whom I wished were real.

 

I'm very lonely these days.

Fear and despair are my only companions.

I feel them on my shoulders,

Clinging to me

As a child clings to their Mother.

Hopelessness flies above me,

An ever-present cloud

In the ever-darkening sky.

 

People always thought Death to be a man.

But to me,

Death takes the form of a young woman

With pale skin,

Dark hair,

And deep brown eyes.

She is always beside me,

Residing in my shadow.

Watching...

Waiting...

Silent.

 

She only speaks in my dreams.

I find Her voice to be quite beautiful.

She tells me my time is near

And whispers comforts in my ear.

"I am here.

I will always be here."

 

I expected to feel terror

At the touch of a pistol to my temple.

But when a Nazi soldier

Does so to me days later,

All I feel is relief.

I was ready to leave this world

Of pain

And war

And suffering.

 

I did not flinch when the cold metal

Was pressed to my head.

I simply knelt,

Unmoving,

Staring into the eyes of Death.

When the shot rang out,

I welcomed Her with open arms.

I took Her hand as my body fell,

Joining the thousands of others

Already littering the ground.

And I followed Death

Into Her fortress of warmth and flames.

 


End file.
